


Unexpected

by CeruleanTea



Series: The Walking Dead [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Love at First Sight, Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTea/pseuds/CeruleanTea
Summary: Clementine was transferred into Marlon and Louis' class in kindergarten.Louis immediately fell in love with her while Marlon was more hesitant to accept her in his little ""group"".Louis thought nothing of it.If only he knew the lifetime rivalry they would have.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For the time being, each chapter is going to go by grades, ex; Chapter 1: Kindergarten, Chapter 2: First Grade.
> 
> Whether or not I change it, I'm not too sure. I may go by the months at a time. But I think the grades are going to stick for a while.

Curly brown hair that stuck up in different places and couldn't be tames. Bright, honey brown eyes that shined. Mixed skin with freckles and birthmarks splattered across her face, arms, legs.

"Class, this is Clementine, she will be joining us for the rest of the school year."

Cheeks dusted a light pink that showed her embarrassment, her bright, beautiful eyes averted away as she bit at her lip.

"Nice to meet you." Came out muffled and innocent. Her voice seemed like music and almost sickingly sweet. 

When the teacher began explaining some things to the girl, Louis excitedly turned to the blond sitting beside him who tilted his head when he met his friends gaze. "Isn't thee pretty?!" Louis' small lisp filled his friends ears. Marlon frowned a bit and looked over to the girl as Louis did the same.

A pale vanilla dress wrapped it's arms around her comfortingly, the leggings she wore clashed well with the dress. 

"I don't know." Marlon responded, uncomfortably shifting in his chair. Louis turned to him, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Really?!" Marlon pursed his lips, looking back at the girl, then averted his eyes.

"Girls are gross..." He muttered, making Louis tilted his head and frown. "But your momma is a girl." Louis innocently retorted making Marlon flush a light red. "Th- that's different!" He grumbled, only confusing Louis more.

* * *

Recess is Louis' favorite time of school, he can't get in trouble for talking and he can be loud and laugh all he wants. He can play and talk to Marlon. 

Louis' eyes fell onto the curly haired girl leaning up against a wall and watched some of the children play in the playground. A part of his heart ached in sympathy. There was a time where he was alone but Marlon reached out to him after a small incident. 

Swallowing down the anxiety, he stumbled his way over to the girl, nearly falling on his face when he got to her. He met her eyes and lost any courage he had. She was really pretty. Her eyes are pretty too. Louis cleared his throat, grinned and held out his hand to her. "I'm Louis!" 

She blinked, her face slowly coloring a bit as she looked down to his hand, then hesitantly took it, only to have her hand violently shook. "Clementine, right?!" Her eyes widened at his excitement to her and slowly nodded. "I never heard that name before. My mom says ith an orange," Louis glanced off to the side, then looked the girl up and down, only to have her shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you an orange?"

Clementine opened her mouth to speak but Louis shook his hand. "No! You're not an orange, you're not orange. I like orange, do you like orange?" 

Clementine pursed her lips then bursted out in light giggles. Louis blinked and tilted his head. Between her giggles, she managed to get out, "I like orange." Which only made Louis grin widely. 

"Marlon likes blue! And red too. What do you think of blue?" Clementine smiled to the other kid. "I like blue, it's pretty." If it was possible, Louis' grin grew at her response. "My mommy is wearing blue today." She hummed, rubbing her foot in the ground. "I like green!" Louis told her then looked around and pointed to a distant tree. "Like that!" 

Louis abruptly turned around, opened his mouth and pointed to a missing gap. "Ih mithin a toof!" Clementine glanced into his mouth and he was indeed missing a front tooth. Maybe it was the cause of his lisp. Louis jumped up a bit and began talking about dogs, something to which Clementine disagreed to. 

"Oh!" Louis abruptly stopped and looked to Clem. "You need to meet Marlon! He's my best friend." Clementine pursed her lips in uncertainty, but nodded to him. Louis smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the other side of the playground until he found the boy kicked a ball.

"Marlon!" 

The boy stopped and looked up, seeing Louis and Clementine made him frown and look down to the ground. "Marlon, this is Clementine!" Louis happily introduced, looking between his new friend and best friend. Clementine glanced down and rubbed her foot I'm the ground. "Um.. h- hi." Marlon glared down to the floor. "Hi..." He grumbled out, making Louis' smile falter slightly.

* * *

Weeks later, Louis always dragged Clementine with him. Something that the teacher's didn't get at first, and when they asked, he grinned to Clementine and boldly said;

"I like Clemmy, I'm gonna marry her."

If that didn't melt their hearts, they would've been a cold hearted bastard. They didn't question it anymore. They found it adorable as did the children's parents.

Marlon, however, didn't find it "cute". He was confused and grumbled about how girls are gross.

* * *

"Louie, Clementine is here." 

Louis grinned hearing his mother calling for him and looked over to Marlon who crossed his arms. Louis stumbled out of his room to see his mother walking Clementine down the hall and gestured for the younger girl to follow him.

Louis grabbed Clementine's hand and yanked her along and pulled her into his room while Marlon sat on the floor, angrily and aggressively coloring a picture. Clementine glanced around the room for a bit, the walls were painted with a green and had some dinosaurs eating trees. He had a small TV on an end table in the corner of his room. Some beanbags were in front of the TV, along with a small dark carpet. 

In the centre of the room there was a small table with cup holders full of crayons, markers and colorful pencils, where Marlon sat. A large colorful carpet was seated under the table.

"We were coloring." Louis said, the grin on his face growing. "Do you want to color a printheth?" Louis asked, picking up the coloring sheet to show a plain uncolored princess. Clementine flushed slightly and nodded, gratefully taking the picture. Louis smiled widely and picked up a crayon box, then handed it to Clem.

Louis fell back onto the colorful carpet with a sigh. Then bounced onto his legs and began coloring fast. Clementine blinked as she slowly sat down in front of Marlon. She carefully opened a box and picked out a blue then began to color the dress.

"WOAH!" Clementine jumped slightly and abruptly looked up seeing Louis staring at her hand with wide eyes. "YOU USE YOUR LEFT HAND." Clementine looked down to see her left hand holding the blue crayon. She sheepishly nodded while Louis snapped his head over to Marlon. "LOOK MARLON, ISN'T THAT COOL?"

Marlon blinked at Louis then moved his green crayon into his left hand and began coloring normally. "YOU CAN USE TWO?" Marlon shook his head a bit while Clementine giggled a bit. Maybe she should keep her right hand hidden for now. 

"How old are you, Clem? I'm five."

"Six."

Louis looked over to Marlon. "Marlon is thix too!"

Marlon glared off to the side with a small grumble.


End file.
